


Clementine

by TenTomatoes



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo is wonderful, M/M, Misunderstandings, Thorin angsts like a love sick teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenTomatoes/pseuds/TenTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bilbo Baggins left a hobbit lass behind him when he joined them on this quest and Thorin doesn't care until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clementine

If there was one thing Thorin hated it was dragons. If there was a second thing Thorin hated it was dragons taking over his kingdom and exiling his people. If there was a third thing Thorin hated it was going on stupid, life threatening quests to go kill dragons and reclaim his stolen kingdom. If there was a fourth thing Thorin hated it would be the soft little Hobbit that was supposed to be their burglar on this stupid life threatening quest to kill dragons and reclaim his stolen kingdom.

In short, Thorin hated many things, and because he couldn’t do much about the first three he had to focus his hatred on the burglar. Now, if Thorin was a sensible Dwarf, which he could be when he wanted to, he would have to admit that the hatred he felt for the Hobbit was mostly misplaced and unfounded; he certainly hadn’t done anything hate worthy. But there was something about him. From his neat and tidy little hole, to the way he passed out at the mention of dragons, to the fact he tried to make them turn around for a handkerchief, it made Thorin want to bash a head against a table, whether it was his own or the Hobbit’s, it didn’t matter. He was weak, frail, soft, delicate, and there was no place for a feeble creature like him on a suicide dragon killing mission.

But the worst, the absolute worst part about it all was that the burglar had a Hobbit lass that he had left behind to join them.

Thorin was riding a few horses ahead of the Hobbit and the Wizard but he could still hear their conversation quite clear. They were chatting amiably, if not a bit awkward on the Hobbit’s part, about this or that when suddenly the Hobbit let out a long, horrified gasped. Thorin almost turned around to see if the dragon hadn’t popped up right in front of him.

“Bilbo, what’s the matter? Thinking about your handkerchief again.” Gandalf laughed to himself as though he had made a particularly funny joke, which he hadn’t.

“No, no. It’s just- oh god, she’s going to hate me. I forgot about Clementine. Oh dear she’s going to be so angry with me. She’s never going to forgive me, I’ll spend the rest of my life showering her with meals before she even looks at me again.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Gandalf said.

“Oh no. She’s going to come to the door and just sit there, waiting for me. And I’m not going to be there. I could have left something for her. The neighbor’s will help her right, they won’t let her suffer. How could I just leave her like that? Oh she’ll hate me for sure. ”

Unbelievable, the Hobbit leaves his lass without even a note to go on an adventure he’s probably going to die on. Really, and he thought the Hobbit was supposed to proper and gentlehobbity or whatever. Who in their right mind would leave their loved one behind for almost certain death? Well, sure Gloin left his son and wife… and Bomber too… and Thorin himself was leaving behind Dis, taking her two sons with him. But, see they were Dwarfs. That was completely different from a soft little Hobbit running out his door without letting his beloved know where he was going and if he was ever coming back, which he most likely wasn’t. Thorin almost felt bad for this Clementine lass, to go up to your love’s door and not have them answer. To think the Hobbit considered himself proper. He was despicable and every bit deserving of the hatred Thorin held for him.  

Thorin could feel the anger tightening his chest and his grip on his pony’s reigns tighten and decided that thinking about the Hobbit for too long was bad for his health. So he blocked out the continuing lamenting of the Hobbit and thought about much more pleasant things. Like killing dragons.

\-------------------------------------------

After the Troll Incident, Fili and Kili had warmed up to the Hobbit and decided to spend as much time bothering him as they could. Thorin would have felt some pleasure at the idea of the Hobbit having to deal with his nephews, if not for the ridiculous fact that somehow he wasn’t bothered by them at all. He found it annoying the ease at which the Halfling was able to keep the boys entertained and deal with their rambunctious pranks and teasing with a grace he had never seen before. He mostly did this through telling stories, which he admittedly was good at. Thorin sometimes found himself drifting off to the Hobbit’s voice as he weaved a tale about past adventures or he retold a silly story about his hobbit relatives. Many of them seemed to focus on one Lobelia Sackville-Baggins who the company had decided sounded much like a dragon in Hobbit form, at least by how the Hobbit described her. So while the Hobbit was seriously lacking in burglar skills, Thorin decided he was at least good for something. Even if that something was keeping his nephews from being unbearable.

They were sitting around a fire in a closed off room in Riverdell staring into the fire that was lighting the room and if it weren’t for the fact they were surrounded by elves, Thorin would say he was content. He was watching his nephews cuddle up to the hobbit, who was grumbling good-naturedly as they disturbed him from the light nap he was taking after the meal they just ate. Thorin couldn’t help but notice the way the fire lit up his copper curls and the happy blush that warmed his face, it was peculiar and Thorin didn’t understand why he felt a warm feeling build up in his chest. It was odd and he was in a slightly good mood so he was going to ignore it.

“Bilbo tell us a story.” Kili demanded as they finally got situated.

“What sort of story would you like?” The Hobbit said smiling softly, even though it looked as though he was going to fall asleep any moment.

“Tell us about Clementine.” Fili said.

And suddenly the Hobbit didn’t look as tired and the warm feeling Thorin had turn a bit colder.

“Oh Clementine. I do hope she’s okay, it’s been a while since I was home hadn’t it. She’ll still probably be upset with me.” He paused a frowned before shaking his head and smiled again. “Which story would you like? Perhaps about how I met her?”

Fili and Kili cheered in agreement and snuggled into each other to get ready.

“Well, you remember what she looks like don’t you. You all met her when you came barging into my house uninvited as we were sitting down to have dinner.”

“Wait, Uncle wasn’t there to see her.” Fili said suddenly.

Thorin lifted an eyebrow, he hadn’t known that the hobbit’s lass had been there that night. Bilbo looked shocked as well and looked towards him curiously. He smiled slightly

“Well Clementine is a small thing. Small, but tough. She’s survived more than something of her size would be expected to. She has long beautiful black hair, with just a touch of white in the front. She takes a lot of pride in it, making sure to clean it every day, for hours at a time. It was so soft and light; I would brush it as often as she would let me, persnickety thing she is. Her eyes were the most beautiful part of her though, a bright striking blue. So cold, like the iced top of a lake in the middle of winter. Everyone agreed she was the prettiest in the Shire, even though she was wild, and that was impressive with how much the Shire dislikes wild things. And wild she was.”

Thorin let himself drift a bit as the Hobbit continued his story. He watched his hand flutter around as he told about how he found Clementine stealing some of his pies he had set out to cool. Of course he made the story much more interesting and funny, but Thorin didn’t pay too much attention to it. He was to focus on watching his face as he stared lovingly and longingly into the distance, thinking of Clementine, missing her.

That night Thorin dreamt of the Hobbit brushing through long black hair with gentle touches and nimble fingers. But it wasn’t a Hobbit lass’s hair he was caressing.          

\-------------------------------------------

“Fili.”

“Yes, Uncle?”

“This Clementine, was she really as beautiful as the Halfling said?”

“Oh yes. She was extremely beautiful. If Bilbo hadn’t had her already I would have snatched her up in a heart beat.”

“Oh.”

\-------------------------------------------

           

Thorin may have been injured but for the first time since they started this stupid quest, he felt happy. The company was all gathered in Beorn’s house, their mugs were filled with delicious ale, the air was filled with bawdy drinking songs, and Bilbo was sitting across from him sending a smile his was every once in a while as he laughed at a certain set of lyrics.

Thorin spent most of the night with his eyes fixated on Bilbo, so much had changed he could barely wrap his mind around it. He felt as if he looked away for even a second Bilbo would revert to the pathetic lost creature Thorin once though he was. He had saved his life, this soft and proper Hobbit had saved his life and in turn revealed he was so much more than he looked. He was brave, loyal, and kind hearted. Bilbo was amazing and Thorin couldn’t tear his eyes from him.

The night was winding down as the company got more and more tried. Thorin watched as Bilbo slowly sunk into his chair and his eyelids getting heavy, his smile softened and he wanted nothing more than to pick him up and carry him off to bed.

“Bilbo!” Bofur, who was still going strong, threw his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders startling him back to alertness. “Why don’t you sing us a song?”

The company reared up and cheered. Bilbo’s eyes wandered over and caught his own, and Thorin felt himself smiling softly in agreement. Bilbo’s face turn a soft shade of pink and he looked down with a small smile.

“Okay. How about a good old Hobbit song.” He said before he closed his eye and seemed to steel himself. Slowly, he opened his mouth and began to sing.

A hush fell over the rowdy Dwarves as Bilbo’s soft voice carried across the room. The other Dwarves had been singing loud songs about drinking and partying but he had decided something else. He sang of love and longing. His voice bright and clear, but tinged with deep feeling that struck everyone to the core. He sang of love that could not be reached, the distance to great even when they were close together. He sang of traveling and promises that were never made and feelings that will never be broken and just like his skill with story telling he formed a picture with words that the company was caught in, unable to escape. Slowly he began to sway, the company swaying with him. Thorin watched his lips move as he formed the words, smiling and frowning when it matched the lines and like the sudden strike of a forge hammer he realized Bilbo was beautiful. He was soft, from his curls to his lips to his voice, he was soft. But he was also strong, like velvet covered steel. His hair glittered in the light and his face was a brightly flushed red and his lip a pale pink. He was stunning. Thorin closed his eyes, afraid the longer he stared the more he’d notice and the harder it would be to ignore the warmth that was climbing up his chest and the tingling in his hands that longed to reach out. He instead let the words wash over him finding peace in Bilbo’s song. But then as though a bucket of water crashed over him, he realized something.

This song was about Clementine.      

Bilbo’s song came to an end and the company seemed to come out of a daze. They yawned and stretch and decided it was time to go to sleep, Thorin included. He quickly dismissed himself and made a point of avoiding Bilbo’s eyes, even as he wished him goodnight.

Yes Bilbo was amazing. He was brave and he was beautiful but most importantly, he was taken. Thorin would do well to remember that.       

                         

\-------------------------------------------

It took all of five minutes of being in Mirkwood for Thorin to add it to the list of things he hated. It was dark and dangerous in an uncontrollable way that spoke of a painful end that no one would be able to escape. There were no animals, yet eyes glittered in the darkness, forewarning silent creatures hidden from sight in the day. The sun couldn’t reach them at the bottom of the ground and even the mountain dwelling dwarfs felt the effects of its loss, feeling cold and lost. And worse of all, it was taking them closer and closer to the elves, which was much worse than the whole painful death thing.

The company walked solemnly in a line, the dreary forest stealing even Fili and Kili’s good mood. Bilbo was walking a few people behind him and the fact he wasn’t in Thorin’s line of sight was painful. Thorin couldn’t help but look back and make sure he was still there, that he hadn’t tripped or fallen or gotten lost. The panic that built up in his chest washed away each time he caught sight of Bilbo huffily tripping over a root or snidely staring out into the forest as though it had offended him on a personal level. Thorin needed to know he was okay. Which was ridiculous because Bilbo had proven that he could take care of himself, he had saved his life for Mahal’s sake, but that just made Thorin want to protect him more. He wanted to scoop him up and hide him away somewhere safe. He want to make sure that Bilbo never had to deal with anything dangerous again, which was silly seeing as he was currently leading him to go confront and steal from a dragon, but details, details.

When the company finally settled down for the night, or what they at least assumed was night, Thorin took his seat next Bilbo. Thinking if he could not keep his eyes off him when he was across from him it would be better if he was next to him instead. But what he thought was a good idea was soon proven to be very, very bad. This close he could practically feel the heat radiating from Bilbo’s side and Thorin ached to move closer, until they were flush up against each other, until Thorin could reach his arm around and pull Bilbo close to his chest. It seemed impossible to be so close to someone yet feel so far away. And still he glanced over, taking in Bilbo’s soft smiles and crinkly eyes, the downturn of his lips when he was pretending to be miffed, and the little twitches of his nose. Bilbo was looking way too bright for being trapped in such a dreary forest and the warmth was crawling its way up Thorin’s chest so he did the only thing he could do.

“Bilbo, would you mind telling me about Clementine?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo’s eyes widened slightly before a small loving smile broke across his face. And oh, that stopped the warmth right in its tracks.

“Clementine, I haven’t thought about her in quite a while. That’s rather horrible isn’t?” Bilbo murmured to himself more than Thorin.

A small wave of hope reared its head before Thorin angrily shoved it back down and locked it where it couldn’t get out.

“Anyway, what would you like to know?”

“Anything.”

“Hmmm. Well, the thing about Clementine is that she’s incredibly independent. Everyday she shows up for breakfast and then disappears into town or maybe out in the forest, now that I think about it, I’m not sure where she goes every day. But she’ll wander around, no need to interact with anybody at all. Then at dinner time she’ll usually show up and we’ll. Honestly, I don’t think she needs me at all. If it weren’t for the meals, I doubt she’d come at all. She’s also the most confident thing I’ve ever met. The first time she came to Bag End she strutted around like she owned it. She does that to the whole Shire actually. If we had royalty like you folk she definitely would act like she was the princess of the Shire.”

Thorin was starting to not like the sound of Clementine.

“Oh she’s such a persnickety thing. I never know what mood she’s in. Some days we’ll cuddle by the fire all night but the next day she’ll scratch me so hard she draws blood if I even look at her wrong. It’s a back and forth thing.”

Thorin was aghast. He felt his fists clench up and his entire body stiffened, anger curling in his stomach. How dare this Hobbit lass harm amazing and wonderful Bilbo? This was unacceptable.

“That’s horrible Bilbo. You deserve better than someone like that. You deserve someone who respects you and visits you for you, not for the meals you prepare. You definitely don’t deserve someone who harms you. Someone so selfish shouldn’t even be able to be in your presence.” Thorin raged, staring straight into Bilbo’s eyes.

Bilbo’s eyes brows raised and mouth fell slightly open before began to laugh loud and bright. He placed his hand over his mouth and stared up at Thorin in pure mirth. Thorin himself scowled, he didn’t understand what was so funny.

“Thank you, Thorin. That means a lot. I’ll be sure to tell her you said that when I see her next. I’m sure she’ll enjoy that.” Bilbo chuckled out once his breathing was back under control.

Suddenly his gaze grew softer, sadder and his body stilled, losing the joyful air it had a few moments ago.

“It’s not all bad you know. She… she’s a good listener. I didn’t have many people back in the Shire. No one to pop in for tea or have a warm conversation in front of the fire. I… I was lonely. More lonely that I had realized now looking back. A lonely old hobbit who ate dinner by himself every night.”

His eyes were so sad as he stared into the fire, Thorin reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder before he could tell himself it was a bad idea. And bad idea it was because Bilbo leaned into his hand and his tense shoulders slowly relaxed.  

“But Clementine was there. She gave me someone to talk to, someone to eat with. And with her I wasn’t as lonely. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. She was enough.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. Thorin knew he should remove his hand but some days he had to admit he wasn’t as strong of a Dwarf as he claimed.

“You must miss her.” Thorin said finally.

“Not as much as I should.” He said staring up at Thorin with a shy and soft glance.           

And oh, there was that hope again.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Whenever Thorin decided that Bilbo Baggins couldn’t be anymore amazing than he already was, the Hobbit has to go and be even more breath taking and wonderful than Thorin thought possible. Not only did he save them all from spiders, he then proceeded to save them all from Elves, and then he vouched for him in front of the entire Lake Town. Thorin felt as though his heart was going to burst when Bilbo stared into his eyes and proclaimed his trust for him. Bilbo was becoming more and more perfect and it was becoming a problem, because on certain nights when Thorin drank too much ale he sometimes convinced himself Bilbo was worth fighting for. But once he sobered up he remembered the sweet love song and the soft far off glances, and remembered there’s no fight to be had. Bilbo was completely Clementine’s.

Thorin long ago gave up trying to pretend he didn’t stare at Bilbo whenever he was in the same room, so he openly watched as Bilbo’s head slowly bobbed closer and closer to his chest and his eyes closed. While the Dwarves had been feasting and celebrating with the people of Lake Town, Bilbo had grabbed a book the Men had given him and made his way to a quiet corner to read. The celebrating had quieted down and Bilbo himself was fast asleep his nose inches from the book. The sight made his heart ache. He could no longer take simply staring at the sleeping Hobbit.   

“I will take our burglar to his room for the night.” Thorin said to the company finally.

Our burglar, how he wished he could say my. He walked over to Bilbo and gently pulled the book from his lap, closing it and setting it on the table. He briefly entertained the idea of picking him up bridal style and carrying him to his bed, laying him gently on the mattress and tucking him snugly in the blankets, perhaps even reaching down and stroking his soft cheek just once. But he decided Bilbo wouldn't like that all that much. And Thorin didn’t want to have to explain himself if Bilbo had woken up and demanded to know why he was being carried like a bride. Instead, Thorin softly shook Bilbo’s shoulder and murmured for him to wake up. Bilbo slowly fluttered open his eyes and blinked blearily up at Thorin through his eyelashes. Thorin’s heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

“Come Master Burglar it’s time for you to retire.”

Bilbo sleepily smiled at him and allowed for himself to be pulled up. Once he stood, he didn’t pulled away, though, he kept his hand tucked in Thorin’s elbow.

“Would you walk me to my room? I feel as though I might fall over asleep any moment now.”

“I will be there to catch you then.” Thorin said, because there was no way he could refuse anything Bilbo asked of him.

Bilbo laughed soft and slow as they made their way out of the room. Thorin ignored the looks and wiggling eyebrows his nephew were sending him, he’d send them to meet the dragon by themselves once they reached the mountain as punishment. Or at least one of them. He still needed an heir after all.

But he pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on Bilbo at his side, warm and happy. Thorin would do whatever was in his power to keep Bilbo this content once they restored Erebor. He would build a hundred fireplaces and a hundred arm chairs. He would shower him in jewels and gold and food and books and he would even build him a garden if he could. A large garden Bilbo could fill with whatever vegetables or flowers he wished. Anything to keep that warm smile on his face.

Those plans suddenly crumbled when Thorin remembered that Bilbo wasn’t staying in Erebor. He had no reason too. He had a home, a lass, to return to. He would have his armchair, his fireplace, his books. He would smile sweet and content and Thorin would not be there to see it. Thorin was amazed by how broken he could feel over losing something that he never had to begin with.

He pushed the hurt and the pain away and instead focused on Bilbo now. He centered himself around the feeling of his hand on his arm, the soundless padding of his feet against the wood, he tried to memorize every line and shape of his face and count every faded freckle across his nose. Thorin wanted to never forget a single detail about him as long as he lived, whether that be for one more week or another 100 years. He let Bilbo lead them to the room he was staying at. Thorin had been there before, when Bilbo was sick, but that didn’t mean he knew how to get there without taking a few wrong turns. He was lucky he could make it to his own room.

All too soon Bilbo stopped in front of his door and turned to Thorin.

“Thank you for walking me.” He said.

“Anything for you Master Hobbit.” Thorin said with much more feeling than he had planned.

Bilbo made a particular face and Thorin could practically see his mind whirling and thinking. His face flushed a bright red and his jaw locked determinedly. Suddenly, Bilbo was reaching up , his fingers trembling and he cradled his hands around Thorin’s face. His touch was hesitant, the pads of his fingers drifting over his cheeks like whispers and Thorin felt frozen. Gently Bilbo tugged his face closer and lower and Thorin could do nothing but follow where he lead. Finally he was eye to eye with him, faces a small breath away, it would take a single twitch to close the distant. Bilbo slipped his eyes closed and placed his lips over Thorin’s own. Thorin closed his eyes at the pressure and his insides flared with a warmth he had never felt before. He would compare it to the heat of the forges but even that paled in comparison. But then the pressure left and the warmth cooled and Thorin opened his eyes to meet Bilbo’s worried ones and he moved without thinking, placing his hand on Bilbo’s neck and pulling him back in for another kiss. They melted together. Sparks flew up Thorin’s spine as Bilbo moved his arms up and around his neck, leaning his body closer until they were chest to chest. He had never felt so complete, so content, so right as he did at this very moment with Bilbo’s hand running through his hair and his lips moving against his own. They fit together so perfectly it was as though they were created for the simple purpose to end up in this position and he would love nothing more than to never move from it. Thorin couldn’t believe he had gone a single day without Bilbo being so close and he couldn’t understand why he had taken so long to get here.

Clementine.

Thorin pulled back as though he was burned. Bilbo’s hair was slightly ruffled, his cheeks a bright blazing red, and his pink mouth hung slightly open, leaning forward almost as though it was ready to follow where Thorin’s lips had gone. His hands were still clasped loosely on Thorin’s arms and his eyes bore into his sharply in confusion. Thorin ached.

“Thorin… wha-?”

“I can’t.” Thorin said using every fiber of his self control to slowly pull away from Bilbo’s arms.

“What?” Bilbo all but whispered.

“I can’t Bilbo. Not when you’re heart belongs to another. Not when you have Clementine.”

Bilbo’s face crumpled in sadness and he shook his head in confusion.

“Thorin? I don’t understand.” He whispered slightly reaching out.

“I’m sorry. I wish it didn’t have to be like this.”

Thorin turned and walked away. He wanted to run, run far away from the pain he felt in his chest, the numbness that was creeping up his mind, and the shattered look he left on Bilbo’s face. He wanted to run so far they couldn’t touch him, but instead he walked.

He did the right thing, he tried to tell himself that night, and the next day, and the week after that when Bilbo wouldn’t look him in the eye. He did the right thing and that’s why it hurt so much.  

     

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

This was not the first time that Thorin had been on the brink of death. He was a warrior and almost dying was something of a common place. During the Battle of Azanulbizar, though he was seen as triumphant against the pale orc, his people hadn’t  realized they were close to losing a third member of the royal family that day. He had been barely able to stagger to the medical tents before he fell in a pile on one of the tables for treatment. His people had assumed he was mourning, not unconscious struggling for life.

This was not the first time Thorin had been on the brink of death, but he believed that it would be his last. He didn’t want to fight anymore, he didn’t see the point.

Fili and Kili, they were gone. He had seen them fall with his own eyes and it left him numb to everything. Even the sword pushing its way slowly through his stomach hadn’t hurt as much as watching his nephews be struck down. It felt like a blessing compared to that.

He didn’t deserve to be king anymore. Not after he fell to the sickness like his grandfather had. He had been weak and foolish and nothing could ever make up for what he had done. Dain would do better than him, his people deserved better than him.

And Bilbo. Amazing, wonderful, brave Bilbo. They had had their moment on the rock before the eagles had come and taken him away. It was perhaps their moment that made him feel as though he could pass on. He had apologised and the hobbit had apparently forgiven him and that was enough. Bilbo would probably be on his way back to the Shire now, back to his books and his armchair and his lass. He would be happy. It was twisted, but Thorin was almost grateful he was going to die so he didn’t have to see Bilbo be happy without him.

The pain that had consumed him was slowly beginning to fade and he knew that it was almost time for him to give in. It wouldn’t be long till he would see his nephews in the great halls of their ancestors.

Yet, there was something. A voice. Someone was talking. It was familiar. Thorin strained to hear, the pain returned but he continued to listen. Bilbo. It was Bilbo talking to him. Why was he here? Why wasn’t he half way back to the Shire? What was keeping him here? Thorin, who was so ready to fade a moment ago, fought. He fought to live. He needed to hear, to see Bilbo. He needed to know why he was still there.

It may have been a few moments or even several months later, but eventually his eyes fluttered open and light blinded him.

“Thorin? Thorin c-can you hear me?

Thorin blinked his eyes, willing his eyesight to focus. There was someone standing over him.  Slowly the shapes began to solidify and he saw Bilbo’s face staring down at him. It was the most beautiful thing he’d even woken up to.

“Thorin. Oh my-, Thorin you’re awake.” Bilbo whispered.

There was a hand on his face, Bilbo’s hand. Thorin wanted to lean into it but he didn’t think he could.

“I can’t believe you woke up. They said you wouldn’t. They said all three of you wouldn’t but here you are. All awake. I cant believe it.” Bilbo rambled.

“All?” Thorin said weakly, his voice rough and unused. How long had he been asleep?

“Fili and Kili. They’re alive. The elves were able to heal them.”

Thorin felt tears build in his eyes and slip out. His sister’s sons were alive. He hadn’t lead them to their deaths. He could barely believe it. Bilbo smiled and brushed the tears away.

“Bilbo?” Thorin murmured, his name felt so sweet on his lips.

“What is it? Do you need something? Medicine? Water?”

“Bilbo, why are you still here?”

Bilbo suddenly looked hurt and Thorin hurried to continue his words.  

“Your books and armchairs. Why haven’t you returned to your home? There is nothing keeping you here.”

“Don’t you understand?” Bilbo almost whispered his hand tightening his hold on Thorin’s face.  “I love you. You’re my home now, not any silly chair or fireplace. I couldn’t leave you, at least not until you woke and asked me to.”

A feeling like no other filled Thorin, it was light and warm and it almost made all his pain fade away, he could have gotten up that very moment and killed a hundred dragons with the knowledge that Bilbo loved him as well. And yet, he still didn’t have Bilbo completely did he?

“Bilbo.” Thorin murmured softly. “I’ve loved you for so long and hearing you say that makes me more happy than I’ve ever felt. But I can’t take you from your lass. You belong with her.”

Bilbo stilled above him and Thoin felt his heart drop. Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side.

“My… lass?” He asked.

“Yes, your hobbit lass you left in the Shire. Your love you’ve missed and longed for this entire quest.”

Bilbo simply looked more confused and Thorin suddenly felt lost as well.

“Clementine?” Thorin tried one last time.

Slowly Bilbo’s eyes widened in realization. Then the corner of his lip twitched, and then he was grinning, and then he was doubled over in laughter. He buried his head in Thorin’s chest and his laughing became so hysterical it was almost sobbing.

“Bilbo?” He asked softly.

Bilbo took several deep breaths to regain his composure. He lifted his head up and stared into Thorin’s eyes beaming like the brightest jewel.

“Clementine. That’s why you pushed me away in Lake Town. Oh my dearest dwarf. My silly silly King.” He said with so much mirth.

He stroked his thumb across Thorin’s cheek.

“My dear Thorin, Clementine is my cat.”

It was then Thorin fell unconscious once again.

When they retold this story Thorin remains firm that he passed out from the combination of his wounds and the strain of conversation. Not because he had found out his one rival in love had turned out to be a cat.            

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

There were many things Thorin hated. He still hated dragons, dragons stealing kingdoms, and quests to regain dragon stolen kingdoms but he no longer had to worry about them. Right now, at the top of his things he hates list was the fact he hadn’t seen Bilbo in almost 9 months. The trip to the Shire to get some of the things he wanted and settle his estates had been something they had always known that Bilbo had to do, but they had put it off for a while. At least until they sent for others in the Blue Mountains. Unfortunately, that day had come and Bilbo had been swept away with his nephews, Gloin, and many other Dwarves to make the journey back.

It was absolutely horrible. The way back was much clearer and easier than the quest here, and Bilbo had even managed to send a few letters back to Thorin telling him about what had happened and how he missed him, but it wasn’t enough. 9 months without seeing his Hobbit, without running his fingers through his hair, or pulling him close and resting his chin on his head, or kissing him, or seeing his lovely smile. It was just too much. He needed his Hobbit.

There had been times during the trip that he worried Bilbo wouldn’t come back. That he’d return to the Shire and realize he didn’t want to leave. Thorin worried that the next letter he’d get was one that detailed the end of their courtship and how he would not be returning to Erebor. Not returning to him. Thorin got a lot of work done those days, trying to do anything to take his mind off it.

Thankfully though soon he’d be able to strike haven’t seen his Hobbit in much to long off the list of things he hated. Because they were due to return tomorrow. Thorin could barely contain himself. He wanted to grab his pony and ride out to meet them. He hated knowing Bilbo was so close yet still out of reach.

Thorin sat in the area they had cleared out to be his office and tried hard to pay attention to the work he was supposed to be signing. Trade agreements or something he honestly didn’t know. It was all he could do to not get up and start pacing. He still had a day. He could wait a day. He made it this long.

There was a knock at the door and Thorin grumpily called for them to enter, staring at the words in in front of him he wasn’t reading. The door opened and someone silently walked it. It was the silence that made him look up, no dwarf was that quiet.

“Hello, Thorin.” Bilbo smiled at him.

Thorin wasted no time running to him, sweeping him into his arms, and kissing his Hobbit until they were both breathless.

“But you weren’t due back till tomorrow.” Thorin finally said as he pressed his forehead against Bilbo’s.

He looked down sheepishly, his ears turning a bright red.

“I couldn’t wait so I rode ahead.”

And Thorin couldn’t help but kiss him again because Bilbo was wonderful and amazing and his. When they pulled back, Bilbo stepped away from Thorin and he would never admit to the rather pathetic noise he made when his Hobbit was no longer in his arms. Bilbo laughed and moved towards the door.

“There’s actually someone I’d like you to meet.”

Bilbo walked out the door and there was the brief sound of swinging metal before he was back. With an armful of cat. An armful of a regal looking black and white cat with bright blue eyes.

“Thorin, this is Clementine.”

Thorin could barely believe he was looking at the creature who had caused him so much pain throughout the quest. She was a very beautiful cat, he had to admit but she was staring at him as though she was looking down at him and Thorin almost felt like he should be insulted.

Suddenly, the cat leapt from Bilbo’s arms and came strutting up to Thorin. She sniffed his pant leg slightly before she began weaving in between his legs.

“She likes you.” Bilbo said happily.

Thorin reached down slowly and picked the cat up. She stared at him expectantly until he brought up his other hand and he began to scratch under her chin. She stretched out her head and her eyes closed and slowly she began to purr.

And it was at that moment Thorin Oakenshield fell in love with a cat named Clementine.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of not sleeping at night and thinking about Thorin being sad and cats. My two favorite things.  
> Updating to fix mistakes I've made, and I've made a lot.  
> Also heres a picture of what Clementine looks like http://omgcutethings.com/2014/02/12/puppies-n-kitties/ She's the seventh one down and basically Thorin in cat version.


End file.
